Kirby and The Amazing Mirror 2: The Revenge of Darkness
Kirby and The Amazing Mirror 2 is the sequel to Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, it's for the 3DS and is developed by HAL Laboratories and Nintendo. Story The game begins with a cutscene of Metaknight chasing Dark Metaknight, until Dark Metaknight stops and kicks dirt inside of Metaknight's mask, then procceds to slash him multiple times until finally slashing him into a mirror wich at first looks like a mirror with a golden outline and angel wings, but when an evil face (similar to the one in the first game) appears in the mirror, the angel wings become bat wings, the outline becomes red and a torch with black fire lights up in the top, then the mirror starts sucking everything in sight, after Kirby, Adeleine, Bandana Dee, Ado and Dedede's whole castle get sucked in, Dark Metaknight destroys the mirror and disappears, After everyone is inside the Mirror-Verse, they see a mirror in the middle with Metaknight trapped inside, Kirby looks at him, but suddenly, out of the mirror a Shadow Kirby appears, but this isn't Shadow Kirby (he's good if you didn't know), he's Dark Kirby, a clone created by Dark Mind before he was defeated by Kirby, he laughs at Kirby, and with Dark Metaknight, he procceds to cut the mirror into 14 pieces, Shadow Kirby grabs all of the pieces, makes a mirror and goes in it, Kirby then chases him to get the pieces back, after a short walk, Kirby finds Shadow Kirby, and tries to take the pile of mirror shards back, but the pile of mirror shards end up falling on him, Adeleine and Bandana Dee try to help Kirby but when they remove all of the mirror pieces they find 4 Kirbies, meanwhile, Shadow Kirby takes the mirror pieces again and flies away, the 4 Kirbies charge at him, and they make him drop the mirrors into the bottom of the Mirror-Verse, which is a giant void that sends all 14 pieces flying across the whole Mirror-Verse, now the 4 Kirbies must find the 18 mirror pieces, but before they go, Adeleine uses her power (she can make her paintings come to life) to create a special cell-phone for the 4 Kirbies to communicate, but since it's made out of....well, art, it only can hold 3 calls, however, far in the distance they see Shadow Kirby communicating with Dark Metaknight using a cell-phone, and they see how he's dropping many batteries along the way, now that everything's conveniently set up (It's a Kirby game, ok?) the 4 Kirbies start their adventure! Controls The controls are: D-Pad - Move Y or A - Jump and Fly Start - Pause Select - Mirror-Verse Map X - Save Copy Ability L or R - Call D-Pad Up near a chest - Open chest Bottom Screen - Special Carriers and Call Options (More information below) Gameplay This Kirby game, not only has amazing mirrors, but also has amazing features! 4 Kirbies make the experience much more fun! In this game, like the first, you'll have multiple Kirbies, they'll be able to clear out paths for you in other levels, and they can help you if you're in the same area, and if you're in trouble... RING! RING! You can call other Kirbies by pressing L or R, and the Kirbies will come to help you! You only get 3 calls, but you can find batteries scattered across the levels which can give you one call, use them to get more calls! I hope there are no phone taxes in the Mirror-Verse! Carry more Copy Abilities and Items using the Special Carrier! Kirby now has 4 Special Carriers, which are basically spaces you can use to store Copy Abilities and items, all you have to do is press X to save a Copy Ability or simply inhale the healing item instead of touching it and they'll go instantly to your Special Carrier! You can also combine certain Copy Abilities by just dragging the Ability from one space to the Ability in the other, and if they're compatible (like Sword and Spark to make an Electric Sword), they will combine, if they don't, they'll simply go back to where they were. A connected world The center of Mirror-Verse will act as a hub, and as you progress through different areas which you can access through mirrors, that by the way, branch into more areas, you'll find special switches that connect the areas with the main hub, making more mirrors for quick access in the main hub world! Good thing you have your Mirror-Verse Map which you can acces by pressing the Select Button! MULTIPLAYER!? Yes, Kirby and The Amazing Mirror 2 has Multiplayer, yes, the first one also had Multiplayer, but now it's been improved in multiple ways! New Cell-Phone System When using the cell-phone in Single-Player, the computer abandons everything to go help you, but since it's a computer, it really doesn't care, but since that would be completely annoying for a real player, now when you get called, a pop-up will appear in your bottom screen (not too big, that way it won't cover your Special Carriers), saying "-3DS Nickname is calling for help, will you help him?" and the options "Yes and "Sorry...", you don't have to press any button, you just have to click on them with your finger or your stylus, and if you say "Yes", you'll be teleported almost instantly, and if you click "Sorry..." then the player will get a pop-up saying "-3DS Nickname- is too busy..." Easier way to play co-op! Before, you had to get Cable Links to play Multiplayer, now you can simply get close with a friend who has a 3DS and Kaboom! Fun Multiplayer experience! And.... Play with your friends! Even when they're not close! You can also play with your friends in your 3DS Friend List, even if they're far away! All you need is a little Wi-Fi and Kaboom! Fun far away Multiplayer experience! Other Wi-Fi stuff! This game also has Wi-Fi stuff such as... Helper Chest! If you have Wi-Fi on, you may find some chests with helpful items such as Cell-Phone Batteries, Max Tomatos and other food, to place a chest you must talk with Bandana Dee in the Hub World, you can give him stars to get special chests (kinda like a shop, you can choose to buy cheap chests with small helpful items or you can buy chests that are a bit more expensive, but have cool helpful items), these chests take up a slot in your Ability Carrier, but if you click on them at any time, you'll just place them down, but why would you give random people helpful items, if you get nothing in return? Well... Stat Changing Keychains! If you give people Helper Chests, you may receive special Keychains, that can change your stats! If you're playing in Single Player, you can make other Kirbies wear them, you can also get Keychains, by... Adeleine's got the items for you! Adeleine has a special shop in which she can sell items for you, these items can be saved in the Special Carriers, but the items she has, are other people's items! You can choose an option called "Buy for others", in which you buy items for a group of random people, this increases their stocks, and if you give enough, you'll get a Keychain, and don't worry if no one gives you and you run out of stock, it refills everyday! Characters Modes This Kirby game has the usual Kirby game modes such as: Story Mode Your usual Story Mode. Metaknight and The Magic Mirrors This mode is unlocked after beating the main story, it's basically like Metaknight Ultra or Metaknightmare, you play as Metaknight instead of Kirby, and the story takes place after the ending, when Metaknight is saved, he thanks Kirby, Kirby gets close to shake his hand, but trips and crashes against the mirror where Metaknight was held captive, Kirby goes to fix it, but he and his friends get sucked out of the Mirror-Verse almost instantly, so now Metaknight has to go through all the areas (which are already unlocked) to find the mirror pieces...again...but this time, all of the people in the hub world are gone! (which means no buying items and no Helper Chests) and Metaknight can't wear the Stat Changing Keychains, making it harder for him, but he doesn't care, he will get the pieces agan and fix the mirror! Also, the final boss isn't Dark Mind since it was defeated by Kirby (again), the final boss is Dark Kirby fought in a reverse Metaknight boss fight, when you enter the room, Metaknight jumps on a platform and drops a normal sword on the ground, then the "Grab This" sign appears, Dark Kirby grabs the sword, Metaknight jumps down, and the fight begins. Bandana Dee's Rescue Mission Another mode where you play as another character, this time Bandana Dee! Unlocked after beating Metaknight and The Magic Mirrors, in this mode Bandana Dee, Dedede's strongest warrior, is reading a book about King Dedede himself, before realizing, that he hasn't come back from the Mirror-Verse, Bandana Dee looks through the window and sees how the mirror portal hasn't dissapeared yet, and instantly jumps into action! When you play as Bandana Dee the areas become linear levels, but you can't save, you can't wear Stat Changing Keychains, and you can't use Helper Chests, but the final level is Chestnut Tower, and it's a time trial, try to get the best time! Kirby Fighters Kirby Fighters is back and works just like it did in Kirby Triple Deluxe, with 3 modes, Arcade, Free Fight and Multiplayer! Here are the stages in Arcade Mode order: Avacado Archipelago In this level, you're in a small portion of Avacado Archipelago, you can jump on palmtrees to avoid some waves and sometimes Capamari will pop out and crush one of the palmtrees, but don't worry, they grow again. Masked Dedede's Boxing Ring Now it has electrical walls, which can do a lot of damage if you get pushed into them, Masked Dedede may sometimes jump and spin around covered in electricity, and sometimes he will jump and crush the ground with his hammer, before shooting out his flamethrower. Shiver Star You play on a round platform with a big hole in the middle, though you can't fall in it, HR-H may sometimes pop out of that hole and start swinging his arms to crush the Kirbies, or use his laser beam, when he crushes the floor, you can attack his arm, and if you get the last blow on his last arm (you have to destroy both) he'll turn into HR-E and start dashing across the screen, which hurts everyone except the player that got the last hit. Dumpling Domes You fight inside a glasss dome however, after sometime, the glass will break, and the dome will fill with water and break, when this happens you must go to a glass tube (which may be high or low) and go to another glass dome, if you don't get to the glass tube in time, you'll lose instantly. Hyper Zone In Arcade Mode, you fight Dark Matter Swordsman which is the final boss, but in Free Fight or in Multiplayer, you fight in just plain platform as Dark Matter in his eye form appears in the background shooting orange orbs that can hurt the players, if the players attack it too much, Zero will appear for a brief moment and will shoot red shots from his eye (which are basically blood) before disappearing, then Dark Matter will appear again. Kirby Mirror Trials In this mode you play in one giant dungeon like stage as you collect Copy Abilities (if you're Kirby), powers (if you're any other character) and upgrades such as speed, strength and resistance for 5 minutes (or more), before getting teleported into a plain stage without any hazards. In this mode you can play as Kirby, Dedede, Metaknight and Bandana Dee. If you're playing as a character that isn't Kirby, Copy Abilities become Powers, such as Fire, which can give your sword/hammer/spear a fire effect, as well as some new fire attacks, or Lighting, which gives your sword/hammer/spear a lighting effect, as well as new lighting attacks. Areas This game doesn't have levels, it has connected areas which you can access through different mirrors, here they are (+ The Final Stages): Bosses Category:Kirby Games Category:Sequels Category:Cooperative Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games